Divine tentation
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Yuu Kanda, grand cardinal respecté sous la papauté du pape Alexandre VI, se voit affublé d'une étrange enquête concernant ses confrères cardinaux… je sais qu'il s'agit d'un style bizarre mais j'espère que l'histoire plaira ) ma première fic et Yaoi!
1. on commence

**bonjour ^^**

**même si j'utilisais souvent ce site pour lire je n'arrive pas bien à m'en servir (surtout que mon niveau d'anglais est limité...)**

**alors j'ai oublié de mettre deux-trois truc de rien du tout ^^"**

**déjà merci aux audacieux qui liront la chose que j'ose appeler fanfic'**

**ensuite, c'est ma première fic alors les conseils sont les bienvenues =)**

**en fait ce délire m'est venue en regardant la série "borgia", voir les perso de -man dans ce genre de contexte m'a paru original alors j'ai tenté ^^**

**j'espère ne pas recevoir de tomates et si jamais j'ai une review je dresse un hôtel au concerné =P**

**merci d'être venue jusqu'ici en tout cas =)**

**et si cette fic intéresse des gens je ferais de mon mieux pour mettre la suite en vitesse**

**voila =) es todo bye bye ^^**

**ah! oui et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à mon plus grand regret, ils sont à Katsura Hoshino **

Chapitre 1

Comme tous les matins, j'étais réveillé dès le lever du soleil par le bruit de la capitale. Ronchonnant après les pécores qui s'excitaient de bon matin pour quelques raisons futiles, j'ouvris les yeux pour observer ma chambre, éclairé par le soleil matinal. Contrairement au reste du palais où nous résidions moi et mes confrères, qui avait été décoré dans des couleurs chaudes tel que le rouge, j'appréciais la mienne, qui était la seule à être décorée avec des couleurs sombres, surtout du bleu nuit, couleur que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Je me levais paresseusement du grand lit en chêne pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant avec agacement la grande ville de Rome déjà en activité, bien qu'il fut encore tôt. Ne pouvant me recoucher, je quittais le pantalon en lin que je portais lors de mes nuits afin de revêtir une chemise blanche légère, un pantalon noir, ainsi que l'horrible habit rouge et le couvre-chef qui allait avec, vêtement propre à mon titre. Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient je me prénommais Yuu Kanda, et j'étais l'un des cardinaux les plus importants actuellement, malgré mes origines asiatiques. Quittant le confort de ma chambre, je me dirigeais vers le jardin dans le but d'éviter toute rencontre désagréable. Malheureusement pour moi, à peine ai-je mis un pied dans l'immense jardin qui longeait les appartements des cardinaux, qu'une voix m'appelait, me vrillant les tympans.

— Bonjour Yuu ! Toujours aussi matinal à ce que je vois !

— Tch…

Egalement vêtu de sa tenue officielle et avec son éternel sourire benêt, le cardinal Lavi Bookman vint vers moi d'un pas rapide, ses cheveux roux mal peigné prouvait qu'il sortait du lit, et son regard émeraude pétillait de malice, surement heureux de pouvoir m'importuner de bon matin.

— Toujours aussi jovial à ce que je vois !

Plus sérieusement, il annonça.

— Pour une fois que je viens te voir pour une bonne raison, une réunion va avoir lieu dans peu de temps, je suis venu te chercher vu qu'il s'agit d'une réunion plus ou moins improvisé.

Je haussais les sourcils.

— Pour quel motif ?

— …Le cardinal Borgia aimerait démissionner de son poste de cardinal.

Cesare Borgia, le fils du pape actuel, devait normalement monter en grade. Pourquoi voulait-il partir ? Agacé, je soufflais.

— Pff ! Une femme doit encore être au centre de l'action ! Tous les mêmes ces Borgia…

Je suivis docilement le rouquin jusqu'à la salle où se passait les réunions. Quelques cardinaux manquaient encore à l'appel, mais le pape ne nous ayant pas encore gratifié de sa présence, cela ne gênait pas. A mon grand chagrin, mon siège était à côté de celui de Lavi, je devais donc le supporter alors qu'il me contait ses folies nocturnes. Si je ne connaissais pas son grand-père je le soupçonnerais d'avoir du sang Borgia dans les veines, étant un vrai lapin. Les derniers cardinaux manquants arrivèrent enfin et avec eux, le cardinal Tyki Mikk, grand homme au teint halé et aux yeux doré, ses cheveux bouclés étaient attaché en queue basse et à voir son petit sourire satisfait, il semblait sur un petit nuage. Désirant le faire revenir sur terre alors qu'il s'installait à son siège en face du miens, je lui lançais d'un ton acerbe.

— Vous daignez enfin nous honorer de votre présence, cardinal Mikk ?

Il ne quitta pas son sourire lorsqu'il me répondit.

— Parler mon cher Kanda, cela ne me retirera pas ma bonne humeur !

Je retenais un soupir agacé alors que Lavi se pencha à mon oreille.

— Celui-là, il a dû passer une nuit agréable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Tss…

Le pape fit enfin son apparition et la réunion commença.

Lorsque le fin de la journée arriva, ce fut mort de fatigue que je rejoignis ma chambre. Rester toute la matinée enfermée avec les autres et le reste de la journée à écouter les balivernes du Bookman m'avais éreinté. Revêtant mon habit de nuit, je me glissais sous les draps, prêt à rejoindre le pays des songes quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'autorisais à contrecœur au casse pied à entrer. Et pour ne pas changer, il s'agissait ENCORE du rouquin, habillé tout en noir.

— Pourquoi diable viens-tu me déranger au beau milieu de la nuit ?!

— Chut ! Ne fait pas tant de bruit. Tu te souviens de l'expression de Mikk pendant la réunion ?

— Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas encore m'embrigader dans tes histoires de fesses ! J'en ai assez !

Devant mon visage énervé, Lavi se contenta de sourire, un sourire carnassier.

— Mais imagine ! Si on arrive à trouver ce qu'il fait de ces nuits, nous pourrons le taquiner et même le faire chanter s'il préférerait garder ses cochonneries secrètes !

Je devais l'avouer, le rouquin était doué pour attirer mon attention. Pouvoir faire chanter cet incapable de Tyki Mikk serait pour moi d'une jouissance…Inégalé.

— …Continue.

— Merci. Cela va faire plusieurs jours que je l'ai observé, y compris l'heure à laquelle il s'absente pendant la nuit. Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs, dépêche- toi !

Rapidement, je m'habillais de noir comme mon camarade et le suivit jusqu'au jardin afin d'accéder discrètement l'appartement de Tyki Mikk. Nous attendîmes quelques instants avant de voir une silhouette sortir par la porte de derrière et se glisser silencieusement à l'extérieur. Sans bruit, nous suivîmes la silhouette, qui n'était autre que le cardinal Mikk, à une distance de sécurité afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, jusqu'à une auberge éloigné de la grande cité de Rome. Elle était plutôt bien caché, derrière une petite forêt, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de clients, sauf si cette auberge était un bordel, ce que j'espérais. Surprendre cet homme en flagrant délit alors qu'il était homme d'église me ferait avoir un avantage considérable sur lui ! Il entra et nous nous installâmes près de la porte, attendant qu'il s'en aille pour questionner le ou la propriétaire des lieux. Nous dûmes attendre au moins une heure dans la pénombre avant de voir le cardinal sortir d'un pas léger, avant d'emprunter le chemin du retour. Dès qu'il sorti de notre champ de vision, nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer dans la petite auberge. En effet cela semblait être une auberge tout service: des hommes comme des femmes se baladaient en tenues légères, tenant compagnie à des personnes très souvent ivres, d'autres encore regardaient la porte, surement pour attendre des clients. A notre entrée quelques femmes vinrent immédiatement essayer de nous attirer dans leurs jupes, mais un de mes regard Made By Yuu les firent repartir en vitesse. Sans un regard pour l'habitacle nous nous avançâmes vers une femme plus âgée, assise à un bureau en face d'un livre ouvert. Contrairement aux autres, elle était habillée convenablement, d'une robe simple couleur sable.

— Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous messieurs ? Une chambre pour la nuit ? Ou bien un peu de compagnie…

Ne désirant pas ouvrir la bouche, je laissais à Lavi le soin de trouver une combine pour soutirer les informations que nous cherchions.

— En faites nous aimerions savoir quelque chose.

— A quel sujet ?

— Un de nos amis semble être un habitué de ces lieux. Nous voudrions lui faire une petite surprise amical et, lui apporter la jeune créature qu'il fréquente ici à domicile nous semblait être une bonne idée. Pourriez-vous nous donner le nom de la jeune personne que notre ami vient visiter s'il est habitué à une seule personne ?

La propriétaire réfléchis silencieusement pendant un instant, avant de demander.

— Quel est le nom de votre ami ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'il ait donné son véritable nom, il s'agit de la dernière personne ayant pénétré les lieux, un homme grand avec les yeux dorés.

— Ah oui bien sûre ! Le jeune homme aux yeux couleur or !

Elle consulta rapidement son registre, avant de noter quelque chose sur une feuille de papier et de nous la tendre.

— Voici le nom de la personne qui s'occupe du jeune homme, malheureusement elle est déjà reparti.

— Merci beaucoup madame ! Serait-ce possible de lui donner quelques coordonnées et qu'elle nous rejoigne ?

— Bien sûre ! Donnez-moi et je lui transmettrais.

— Merci bien ! Nous l'attendrons demain à Minuit.

Il nota rapidement les coordonnées de la rue adjacente au jardin, avant de la saluer et de partir. De retour dans mes appartements, après avoir allumé la pièce à l'aide de bougies, nous nous penchâmes sur le bout de feuille plié que la quadragénaire nous avait donné.

— Quel est l'intérêt de connaître le nom de cette femme ? Au pire nous le saurons lors du rendez-vous de demain.

— Tss, Tss, tu n'es pas curieux Yuu…

Et sans attendre il ouvrit le papier. Le nom, inscrit d'une écriture maladroite mais néanmoins lisible, nous laissa perplexe.

Allen Walker. Un prénom masculin, il n'y avait aucun doute.

**_Merci à ceux qui on tenus jusqu'ici ^^ si vous voulez que je fasses cet hôtel il faut me préciser le matériau =)_**

**_bye !_**


	2. Rencontre

**Bien le bonjour à ceux qui se sont risqués à me lire ^^**

**tout d'abord, j'espère ne pas avoir été longue à mettre la suite (les cours me prennent du temps ^^")**

**ensuite merci à HydeAndCloser, Misaki-Kahoryu et Aeringue pour leurs review, **

** et grand grand merci à Aeringue pour les petits conseils =) étant débutante je prend en compte toutes les remarques ^^**

**sur ce, bonne lecture =)**

Lorsque Lavi me laissa pour la nuit, un sourire satisfait fleurit sur mon visage. Non seulement ce cher Mikk envoyait son vœu de chasteté propre aux cardinaux aux orties (Lavi non plus ne le tenait pas, mais bon chacun possédaient son petit secret…Le mien ? Je prenais mon pied à torturer les opposants de l'église, et il fallait me croire il y en avait un bon nombre) mais en plus il osait copuler avec un homme ! L'une des choses que l'église voyait comme un acte du démon ! Oh seigneur si jamais cette information était lâchée, nous aurions le droit à une magnifique exécution en place publique avec utilisation de la poire du pape ! C'était tellement rare de nos jours, les gens se faisaient discrets… Mm, ce cher Tyki ne gardera pas son air jovial bien longtemps. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je rejoignis le pays des rêves.

Quelques coups à la porte de ma chambre me réveillèrent le lendemain matin. Toujours de bonne humeur grâce aux révélations de la veille, je me levais et allais ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer une tornade rousse, pour ne pas changer. A peine était-il entré qu'il ordonna.

— Ne fais rien de précipité !

— Pardon ?

Je le regardais avec agacement, il continua.

— Je te connais bien Yuu. Je suis sûre que si je n'étais pas venu, tu serais parti rapidement pour trouver Tyki pour lui lancer en plein visage une de tes remarques dans le genre « alors comme ça, monsieur s'intéresse à la gente masculine ? Juste par curiosité qui est au-dessus ? j'espère que ce n'est pas vous car vu ce qu'il va vous arriver vous risquez fort de le sentir passer.»

J'aurais nié s'il ne me lançait pas un regard aussi éloquent. Il me connaissait fichtrement bien le bougre. Après un cours silence il reprit la parole.

— Pour l'instant il ne faut pas dire à Tyki que nous savons pour ses préférences, il serait capable de contacter ce fameux Allen pour lui dire de se taire, et pourrait être mit au courant pour le rendez-vous de ce soir !

— Vu de cette manière, ce n'est pas faux.

— Merci. Alors pour l'instant laissons Mikk de côté et concentrons-nous sur ce soir. De toute manière il n'y a pas de réunion avant la fin de la semaine. Donc, ne va pas voir Tyki, comprit ?

— Nh.

Dommage, moi qui voulait lui annoncer afin de voir la peur du châtiment se refléter dans ses yeux… Mais soit ! Tôt ou tard il finira la tête en bas le pantalon baissé sur la place publique ! Peut-être même qu'ils l'émasculeront… Je frissonnais d'anticipation, je vais avoir du mal à attendre, mais pour un spectacle pareil…J'acceptais. Patience était maître de vertu après tout. N'ayant pas plus de réaction que ça, Lavi demanda.

— Au fait, comment allons-nous faire pour ce soir ?

Je haussais un sourcil.

— Qu'entend-tu par ''nous'' ?

— Ben toi et moi.

— Hors de question ! J'accepte de condamner ce suppôt de Satan, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aussi m'occuper de sa catin personnelle.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais ! Pour ce qui est de la manipulation c'est toi le maître. Moi, je me chargerais du chantage et de la rumeur s'il ose nier.

— D'accord, je te raconterais tout demain.

— Bien.

Sur ces mots, je l'invitais cordialement (à ma manière évidemment) à sortir de ma chambre. N'ayant pas d'audience avec le pape ce jour-là, je me permis à cause de la chaleur de sortir dans le jardin sans cette atroce et étouffante tenue rouge, me contentant d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise à manche longue de même couleur et d'un lien pourpre afin d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Le calme régnait dans le jardin, illuminé par le soleil matinal, diffusant une chaleur agréable. Je m'installais tranquillement sur l'un des bancs, observant les fleurs qui commençaient à fleurir jusqu'à ce que je sois encore dérangé. Par Lavi ? Non, par Alexandre Farnèse, gentil chienchien de Cesare Borgia, futur déserteur, enfin s'il y arrivait. Lui en revanche portait sa tenue de cardinal, son couvre-chef laissant dépasser une mèche de cheveux foncées.

— Bonjour, cardinal Kanda, vous semblez être de bonne humeur ce matin.

— Je l'étais, avant que votre présence ne vienne m'importuner. Que me désirez-vous cardinal Farnèse ?

Parenthèse historique : le cardinal Farnèse était une personne dont il fallait se méfier. Non seulement c'était un homme remarquablement intelligent, mais en plus sa sœur, Julia, était la favorite de notre cher souverain pontife.

— Allons ne vous cabrer pas comme cela ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander ?

— Mm… Laissez-moi réfléchir… Oh oui je sais ! Peut-être parce que je suis l'un des cardinaux les plus cruels, celui dont tout le monde, ou presque, se méfis ? Vous y comprit bien sûre.

Il garda le silence un instant, avant de répondre.

— Il est vrai que votre sadisme ne m'est pas inconnu…

— Alors pourquoi venir jouer sur un terrain aussi dangereux ?

— Puisque vous le prenez ainsi je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Cela concerne le vote qui aura lieu de fin de semaine.

— Oh. Vous désirez acheter ma voix en faveur du jeune Borgia ?

— Pas tout à fait, j'aimerais juste savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Je fis un geste agacé de la main.

— Eh bien je m'en contrefiche ! Qu'il la rejoigne, sa dame, cela fera un Borgia en moins.

Ma réponse sembla le satisfaire, car il se leva du banc où il s'était assis.

— Bien. Dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Bonne journée cardinal Kanda.

— Nh…

Et il s'en alla, me laissant tout de même songeur. D'un côté, me débarrasser de ce Cesare serait une véritable bénédiction, un homme pareil n'avait pas sa place au sein de l'Eglise. Néanmoins, ce serait le premier cardinal à renoncer à son titre, ce qui était mal vu par un grand nombre de cardinaux. Au final, je haussais les épaules. De toute manière il y avait peu de chance pour que le jeune Borgia puisse quitter sa place, pour cela il lui fallait l'accord de tous les cardinaux, sans l'intervention du pape. Mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la progéniture Borgia, surtout celui-là, accusé d'avoir tué son propre frère… Je secouais la tête. Toute cette histoire venait de me mettre de mauvaise humeur, espérons que Lavi puisse me redonner le moral après la rencontre avec ce fameux Allen Walker. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, je me demandais ce qu'il lui arriverait lorsque son témoignage sera utilisé… Toute la journée ne fut qu'une succession de questions toutes plus agaçantes les unes que les autres. A l'heure du coucher, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, impossible de fermer l'œil. Tout cela à cause de ce fichu rendez-vous ! J'espérais de toute mon âme que ''Allen'' n'était pas un pseudonyme… « Seigneur, faites que ce soit un homme et qu'il y ai des preuves ! » Pensais-je. Des coups précipités à ma porte m'interrompirent dans mes réflexions. Je n'eut pas besoin d'aller ouvrir car mon visiteur pénétra sans autorisation dans ma chambre et m'agrippa par le poignet. Bien sûre il s'agissait de Lavi, mais il semblait étrange, légèrement affolé il essaya de m'entraîner dehors. Je le retenais.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne devrais pas être au rendez-vous à cette heure ?

— Justement ! Viens je t'en supplie, il faut que tu le vois c'est…Indescriptible !

— Tss…Je suis sûre que tu exagère.

— Yuu…

— Pff… Très bien je viens, mais après tu devras me laisser tranquille.

— Soit ! Mais s'il te plait dépêchons-nous.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement les appartements de Lavi, qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé et me suppliait de marcher plus vite. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un pareil état ? Enfin arrivé, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre du rouquin et pénétrais à l'intérieur. A l'inverse de la mienne, la chambre du Bookman était décorée dans les tons pourpres et jaune, des couleurs vives et gaies, qui collaient parfaitement au caractère du propriétaire.

— Alors ? Pour quelle raison m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

— Oh ? Vous êtes enfin revenus.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Lavi qui venait de résonner à mon oreille. C'était une voix douce, légèrement fluette mais clairement masculine. Je me tournais vers la source des paroles et là, le choc. Je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer.

— Seigneur… Mais qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

**voili-voilou ^^ c'est tout pour ce chapitre**

**au fait, personne ne m'a précisé le matériau que je dois utiliser pour les autels... pierre, bois, chocolat? qu'est-c que les reviewers préferent?**

**bonne journée =)**


	3. divine créature

**_Hello =) j'espère ne pas avoir prit trop de temps à publier cette suite, et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont écrit une review (c'est motivant ^^)_**

**_bref! je ne parle pas plus_**

**_Bonne lecture =)_**

_Chapitre 3: divine créature_

_— Seigneur… Mais qu'est-ce donc que cela ? _

Il fallait me comprendre, me yeux devaient me jouer un tour bien cruel. La personne se tenant devant moi était en effet un homme, enfin… Sa voix et ses vêtements le supposait. En revanche physiquement il avait tout d'une femme. Avec sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux blancs, son regard candide couleur mercure, et des lèvres fines et légèrement rosés… Je me giflais intérieurement. Hors de question de trouver cette chose magnifique ! Bien qu'il soit agréable à regarder… Seigneur ! Mais à quoi pensais-je ? En tout cas l'affolement du Bookman était justifié, si l'idée me venais que cet homme n'était pas laid, Lavi lui devait avoir d'autres idées peu catholiques… Le concerné répondit à l'interrogation du jeune invité.

— Oui, je voulais juste que mon camarade puisse également assister à la conversation. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre.

— Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave.

Si je l'avais croisé en pleine rue, je l'aurais comparé à un ange, comme quoi les apparences étaient trompeuses. Il fallait se méfier des personnes à l'allure innocente. Comme Lavi ne semblait pas prêt à répondre, le Blandinet demanda.

— Alors ? Vous ne m'avez pas encore expliqué ce que vous désiriez.

Face à mon mutisme, Lavi continua la conversation.

— En fait c'est assez simple. Nous aimerions que vous nous parliez de votre relation avec Tyki Mikk.

Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Tyki Mikk ? Je suis navré mais je ne connais personne portant ce nom.

— Bon… Peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas son véritable nom. Il s'agit d'un homme qui a environ ma taille, la peau mate les cheveux bouclés et les yeux dorés.

Son visage s'éclaira.

— Ah ! Vous Devez surement me parler de Joy !

Joy…Bien trouvé comme surnom, il allait parfaitement à cet obsédé.

— Oui ça doit être lui.

— Alors vous voudriez en savoir plus, sur moi et Joy ?

— C'est exact.

Il regarda le rouquin un instant, avant de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder de la tête aux pieds. Quand il se retourna vers Lavi, la mine désolée.

— Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien dire.

— Pourquoi ?!

Il mordilla sa lèvre un instant, avant de murmurer.

— Il ne m'a dit qu'une seule chose le concernant. Ne rien dire nous concernant en présence de Yuu Kanda.

Il me regarda, nerveux.

— Il est rare de croiser des hommes d'origine japonaise en Italie, alors je suppose que vous êtes ce monsieur Kanda.

Je hochais la tête. Il était moins bête que je ne le pensais. Lavi, qui semblait un peu désespéré. Il allait reprendre la parole mais Allen le devança.

— Je suis vraiment confus, mais je dois m'en aller.

Lavi semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

— Attendez ! Serait-il possible de se revoir demain ? J'aimerais continuer cette conversation.

— Mais…

— Ne vous inquiéter pas, mon ami ne sera pas présent demain. Donc vous pourrez tenir votre promesse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs garda le silence un instant, l'air agacé (où bien mon imagination me jouait des tours…) avant d'acquiescer.

— C'est d'accord. Je vous demain monsieur Bookman, heureux de vous avoir rencontré monsieur Kanda.

Il s'inclina par respect, avant de sortir. Nous attendîmes de ne plus distinguer ses pas dans le couloir pour parler.

— Tu m'as dérangé pour rien. Au final ma présence l'a rendu muet.

— Ne t'en fait pas, tu assisteras à la conversation.

Je haussais les sourcils.

— Quelle idée saugrenue as-tu encore ?

Lavi me regarda avec sérieux.

— Il est hors de question que je reste avec cette créature seul en tête à tête. Nous allons trouver un moyen.

Je soupirais.

— Pourquoi ne pas venir me parler après ? Ce serait le moyen le plus simple et le plus sûre.

— As-tu écouté ? Je refuse d'être seul avec lui !

— Et pourquoi ? Après tout, vu son gabarit il ne peut rien tenter contre toi…

Il soupira, avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

— Si je reste dans une même pièce seul avec lui je ne répondrais plus de mes actes… Toutes les femmes que j'ai enchaînées ont la beauté fade comparée à lui ! Je suis sûre que même toi, tu n'es pas insensible à son charme, je t'ai entendu jurer après l'avoir aperçu.

— Il est vrai que son physique est… Particulier, mais ce n'est pas pour une raison pareil que j'abandonnerais mon célibat. Surtout pour une relation aussi risqué.

— Yuu, il s'agit de moi. Tant que la personne est agréable à regarder je ne peux me contrôler. Ta présence m'aidera à garder les pieds sur terre. Je t'en supplie !

Je soupirais. Et bien évidemment le lendemain soir je me retrouvais cloitré dans l'étroit placard de mon camarade, gardant toute la chambre en vue comme un vulgaire espion. Parfois les sottises que le rouquin me faisait faire me faisaient rire, mais pas cette fois-ci. Pour m'aider il m'avait conseillé de garder des pensées agréables… facile à dire ! Je laissais de côté mes envies de meurtres lorsque j'entendis enfin Lavi arriver en compagnie du jeune Walker. Le Bookman invita le plus jeune à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils alors qu'il s'installa dans celui d'à côté, en plein dans mon champs de vision.

— J'espère ne pas vous paraître trop curieux vous concernant, mais lorsque j'ai su que Tyki nous cachait une si jolie créature j'ai voulu en savoir plus.

_Super !_ Il ressortait le baratin qu'il gardait en général pour la gente féminine. Le jeune homme rosit légèrement, gêné mais flatté, et répondit.

— Ne vous en faites pas, si j'ai accepté de revenir ce n'est pas pour me taire. Après tout Joy est votre ami.

— Mouis, je dirais plutôt qu'il est un camarade, mais je l'apprécie.

— Je vois. Pourrais-je vous interroger également ?

— Cela dépend le sujet.

— …Cela concerne Yuu Kanda. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi Joy m'a dit de me méfier de lui…

— Je vois… Faisons un accord. Répondez à mes questions et je répondrais aux vôtres, d'accord ?

— … Ne pourrions-nous pas inverser ? Commencez par répondre aux miennes ? Votre interrogatoire sera plus long que ma petite question

Lavi ne répondit pas, réfléchissant sur la méthode à adopter. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse commencer ! Mais bien sûre monsieur ne pensait qu'avec son second cerveau, charmé par les beaux yeux et la moue suppliante du jeune homme en face de lui. Au final il hocha la tête, conquit. Walker lui sourit, avant de demander.

— Pourquoi Joy m'a-t-il dit de me méfier de Monsieur Kanda ?

— Yuu et Tyki ne s'entendent pas vraiment. Le premier trouve le second trop vantard, et pas assez croyant alors qu'il possède le poste de cardinal. Tyki sait que Yuu est capable de lui faire du mal pour le punir de sa « mauvaise vie ». Il est très à cheval sur les lois de l'église.

— Je vois… Et il pense que si je parle à votre camarade, il risque fort de ne pas vivre vieux…

— Exact.

— Alors pourquoi devrais-je parler ? Vous êtes un ami de Yuu Kanda, vous êtes donc capable de lui rapporter notre conversation.

— Je ne me permettrais pas ! Je vous le promets, sur l'église que je ne parlerais pas de cette conversation.

Le blandinet le regarda un instant, essayant de déceler un mensonge, avant de renoncer.

— Très bien, je vous crois. Que désirez-vous savoir ?

— Comment se passait votre relation ?

Allen se mordilla les lèvres, avant de parler d'une petite voix.

— Eh bien… Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines seulement. Quant à notre relation…

Il semblait gêné, ses joues étaient rouges et il jouait nerveusement avec le bout de sa manche.

— C'était assez… Compliqué.

— C'est à dire ?

Le jeune homme rougit complètement. Lavi se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Allen, accrochant son regard.

— Je comprends que ce doit être gênant, de parler avec un inconnu d'un sujet aussi intime. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, je sais que je serais incapable de lâcher cette affaire tant que ma curiosité ne sera pas satisfaite et je m'en excuse.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant le regard émeraude du Bookman, avant de murmurer.

— Il ne m'a jamais embrassé… Mais il aimait me regarder nu. Il voulait que je me caresse et parfois il semblait hésiter à me toucher, mais il ne l'a jamais fait.

Il baissa le regard, l'air peiné.

— Il ne devait pas me trouver attirant...

— Ne dites pas de telles sottises !

Allen releva la tête, surprit. Lavi continua sur sa lancée.

— Tyki n'est qu'un idiot, s'il ne vous touchait pas c'est peut-être par crainte de vous faire du mal. Vous avez l'air si fragile, avec votre chevelure aussi blanche que la neige…

Pour appuyer ses dires, il caressa ses cheveux.

— Cette peau immaculée.

Il descendit sa main, effleurant du bout des doigts sa joue légèrement rosé.

— Et cette bouche, aussi tentante que le fruit défendu.

Il prit son menton dans le creux de sa main, appuyant légèrement son pouce sur ses lèvres. J'espérais que cet abruti se fasse rejeter, afin qu'il revienne sur terre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis une langue mutine s'échapper de la bouche du plus jeune pour lécher le doigt du plus âgé, laissant ce dernier choqué. Avec effroi, je regardais Lavi retirer sa main et approcher son visage de celui d'Allen quand on frappa à la porte.

**Toc toc qui est là? ^^ vous le saurez plus tard =P**

**Pitié pas de violence T^T je sais c'est un peu stressant de couper ici mais c'est comme ça**

**Review please ? à la prochaine ^^**

**PS: quelqu'un sait comment on construit un autel? j'ai déjà du mal à faire une maquette qui ressemble au dessin sur la boite...**


	4. dévoilement

**Bonjour bonjour ^^ vous voulez savoir qui a frappé à la porte? (même si je suis sûre que tout le monde le sait... j'ai jamais eu le don du suspens =P)**

**Bref! merci aux review et bonne lecture =)**

**ah oui attention scène osé ^^**

_Avec effroi, je regardais Lavi retirer sa main et approcher son visage de celui d'Allen quand on frappa à la porte. _

Soupirant discrètement de soulagement, je vis Lavi se raidir, avant de s'excuser auprès d'Allen et d'aller ouvrir la porte. De mon point de vue je ne pouvais pas apercevoir la porte ni le visiteur, mais je n'en n'ai pas eu besoin.

— Mikk ?!

— Bonsoir Bookman, pourrais-je entrer? J'aimerais vous parler de la demande de démission de –Allen ?!

Je vis le concerné se raidir, avant de rougir et de baisser la tête, fuyant la porte du regard.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous mijotez Bookman ?! Pourquoi est-il ici ?

Tyki entra soudainement dans mon champ de vision, me cachant Allen.

— Vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer Bookman !

— Que devrais-je expliquer ? Je désirais juste un peu de compagnie et le jeune homme ici présent est très agréable.

— Hors de question !

Mikk fusilla Lavi du regard tout en se plaçant devant Allen, de sorte que Lavi ne puisse le regarder. Levant les mains en signe de paix, le rouquin demanda.

— Et si nous allions discuter dans le couloir ? Loin des oreilles innocentes…

Tyki fronça les sourcils, avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir, laissant Allen seul (sans parler de moi) dans la pièce. Ce dernier soupira, soulagé.

— N'est-ce pas risible d'être sauvé par cet idiot ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je me posais des questions sur sa santé mentale quand il tourna complètement son visage vers le mien, captant mon regard.

— Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Kanda, je ne parle jamais seul. Je pense que vous pouvez sortir ils ne reviendront pas avant un bon moment.

Sceptique mais fatigué, je sorti du placard avant de m'étirer, faisant légèrement craquer mes articulations.

— Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ?

Il gloussa, amusé.

— Il n'était pas difficile de sentir votre regard me vriller les épaules. Vous êtes tellement froid que vous pourriez geler le magma.

— Tss… Ce n'est qu'un coup de chance.

Il rit franchement. Un rire doux et agréable, comme un carillon sonné par le vent. Je haussais les sourcils.

— Vous me semblez plus à l'aise qu'avec mon camarade.

Il sourit, mais étrangement. C'était un sourire carnassier, différent du sourire candide qu'il sortait habituellement.

— C'est parce que je sais que mon baratin ne marche pas sur vous. Vous avez les yeux ouverts, contrairement à ces deux imbéciles.

— Imbéciles ? I peine un instant vous sembliez les apprécier…

Il prit un air surprit.

— Oh vraiment? J'en suis navré… Mais je trouve que l'un comme l'autre sont des hommes stupides qui ne savent pas se servir de leur cerveau.

— Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord. Je suppose alors que cela ne vous dérange pas de me parler de votre relation ?

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

— Aucunement. Mais je préférerais vous parler à vous seul.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit hier.

— Excepté votre nom je ne savais rien. Si j'avais su le nom de votre ami, mon discours aurais été différent.

— Donc, si je résume, vous n'êtes qu'un menteur.

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif.

— Menteur est un terme si barbare. Je n'ai fait qu'omettre certaines choses nuance.

— Bien sûre… Alors vous voulez me parler, je vous en prie ne vous gêner pas.

Il désigna la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

— Ils risquent de revenir à tout instant. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons interrompus, et je pense que vous non plus si vous désirez envoyer Tyki Mikk à l'échafaud.

S'il n'était pas coupable d'homosexualité, je pourrais presque l'apprécier. Il avait l'air angélique et inoffensif, mais il cachait un côté calculateur que je qualifierais de charmant ! Enfin… Je hochais la tête.

— D'accord. Quand pourrons-nous parler ?

Il garda le silence un instant, avant de déclarer.

— Tyki risque de me surveiller afin de ne pas prendre de risques. Je sais ou est votre chambre, alors soyez-y à partir du coucher du soleil chaque soir. Je viendrais lorsque je pourrais.

J'allais grogner que je n'étais pas à son service quand la porte s'ouvrit. Je me réinstallais dans le placard et vis Lavi et Tyki entrer, le premier au bord du désespoir, et le second profondément énervé.

— Viens Allen, je vais te raccompagner.

Le jeune homme, qui avait pris un air inquiet et effrayé, secoua la tête.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine, je connais le chemin. Bonne nuit messieurs.

Et il s'en alla, laissant les deux idiots, hébétés. Fulminant de rage, Tyki se tourna vers Lavi.

— Vous avez compris ? Ne vous approcher plus de lui.

— Je l'ai promis, mais c'est fort dommage de vous laisser une si jolie proie.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème. Allen me raconte tout, si jamais vous cherchez à le voir, vous risquez votre vie.

Lavi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Vraiment ? Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

Devant le mutisme du brun, il continua.

— Je n'ai pas de preuve concrète que vous êtes un sodomite, mais je le sais quand même. Alors vos menaces ne m'atteignent pas, monsieur Mikk. Sur-ce, j'aimerais me coucher.

Tremblant de rage, Tyki Mikk sorti d'un pas rageur. Lavi se détendit l'instant d'après, s'installant dans un des fauteuils.

— Tu peux sortir Yuu.

Je m'extrayais du placard, heureux de ne pas avoir à y retourner, avant de m'asseoir en face du rouquin. Ce dernier soupira.

— Et dire que nous y étions presque…

Je laissais échapper un rire jaune.

— Oh oui ! Tu étais presque entrain de l'embrasser !

Il baissa la tête, penaud.

— Il était tellement adorable… Même ta présence ne m'a pas empêché d'essayer.

— Ça, je l'ai remarqué.

— En tout cas nous avons un problème. Tyki va me garder à l'œil, ce sera compliqué de revoir Allen sans l'avoir sur le dos…

— Ne t'en fait dont pas, je m'en occupe.

— Il ne te parlera pas.

— Oh crois-moi, il parlera.

Je laissais derrière moi un Lavi quelque peu sceptique, et rejoignis ma chambre pour la nuit.

Une semaine entière passa sans nouvelle du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, à croire que je m'étais fait avoir. Entretemps Cesare avait réussis à démissionner de son poste de cardinal et préparait un voyage pour la France, dans le but de courir une femme, pour ne pas changer. Le cardinal Della Rovere avait faillis faire une syncope, mais pour on ne sait quoi il avait voté pour la démission. A cause du Bookman, ce fut vers minuit que je retournais à ma chambre, éreinté de devoir aider cet imbécile qui avait abusé du vin. Je retirais mon long manteau noir et l'accrochais dans ma penderie quand j'entendis une voix doucereuse qui savait comment se faire désirer.

— Bien le bonsoir cardinal Kanda. Sorti courir les catins ? Je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous.

Je me retournais vers Allen. Il était allongé sur mon lit, un livre à la main et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Je secouais la tête.

— En effet ce n'est pas mon genre. J'ai dû aider Lavi à rejoindre sa chambre, l'alcool a un mauvais effet sur lui. Je commençais à désespérer, vous avez pris votre temps, monsieur Walker.

Il referma son livre en soupirant.

— Tyki est possessif pour des broutilles, j'ai mis du temps pour me débarrasser de la personne qui me filait. Je m'excuse si je vous ai inquiété.

— La seule chose qui m'a inquiété c'était de perdre une piste pour condamner mon confrère.

Il hocha la tête, amusé. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je lui demandais.

— Alors ? Que pouvez-vous me dire sur votre relation.

Il s'étira longuement, avant de s'asseoir et de parler d'un air ennuyé.

— Le terme relation est peut-être exagéré . Il ne m'a jamais touché, comme personne d'ailleurs.

— Vous l'aviez dit la dernière fois.

Il rit.

— Je sais, mais je n'ai pas dit la vérité. J'ai certifié que Tyki ne voulait pas me toucher, mais c'était l'inverse.

— Je commence à être perdu…

— Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines dans les rues de Rome. A cause de mon physique il a cru que j'étais une femme, mais je lui ai tout de suite dit la vérité. Cela ne l'a pas dérangé et il m'a supplié de lui accorder un rendez-vous. Au départ j'ai accepté pour la forme, mais lorsque j'ai su qu'il il était, j'étais sûre qu'il pourrait m'aider à atteindre mes objectifs.

— Vos objectifs ?

Il fit un geste de la main.

— Nous en reparlerons plus tard, si nous avons le temps. Bref ! Nous nous sommes vus presque chaque soir, et à chaque fois il me pressait de me donner à lui. La vérité est qu'il ne m'a jamais touché, caressé, embrassé. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé faire. Bien entendu à la longue il commença à s'éloigner, et avec lui mes chances d'atteindre mon but, mais je refusais d'offrir ma pureté à un homme aussi stupide, aussi soumis.

— Soumis ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Je pouvais lui demander ce que je voulais, il me l'offrait. Je lui ordonnais quelque chose, il le faisait. Je lui refusais mon corps, il subissait. Je déteste les hommes comme lui. Votre ami roux semblait être du même genre, doucereux pour avoir ceux qu'il veut…

— Je vois… Alors qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il se rallongea sur le ventre, ne quittant pas mon regard.

— Je lui ai joué mon numéro de vierge effarouché, mais cela n'a marché qu'à moitié. Alors j'ai dû donner un peu de ma personne…

Je soupirais, agacé.

— Cessez de tourner autour du pot.

Il gloussa.

— Vous n'êtes pas très patient mon cher Kanda.

— Je ne suis pas réputé pour l'être.

Il ferma les yeux.

— Je lui ai dit de patienter, et comme gage de confiance je me suis…Caressé devant lui.

— Je vois, rien de bien méchant entre-autre.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

— Vous pensez ? Pour vous se branler devant un homme qui vous dégoûte n'est rien ?

Il semblait énervé. Je demandais.

— Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Il souffla.

— Sentir son regard vicieux sur mon corps me répugnais, mais je devais faire avec. Au final il était satisfait, et c'est à ce moment-là que vous et votre ami avez débarqué. Je vois là une bonne occasion de me débarrasser de cet idiot sans pour autant abandonner mes objectifs.

Je haussais les sourcils, l'invitant à continuer.

— Je peux vous être utile, si vous m'aidez je peux vous fournir de précieuses informations sur certains de vos confères…

Ces dernières paroles me mirent hors de moi. Je me levais du siège où je m'étais assis et je rejoignis le lit, regardant le jeune homme qui y était allongé d'un air menaçant.

— Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation.

Sans prévenir, je le plaquais sur le matelas, me servant du lien de mes cheveux pour lui attacher les poignets au montant du lit. Je pris ensuite son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux, les siens me dévisageaient avec surprise.

— A quoi jouez-vous ?!

Je lui fis un sourire mauvais.

— Je ne suis pas une personne qui accepte sans rechigner. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne m'imposera sa loi, surtout pas une petite catin dans votre genre.

Il s'était raidit, avant de répondre.

— Je m'excuse si j'ai blessé votre fierté.

Il semblait nerveux, ce qui m'amusa au plus haut point, je murmurais d'une voix douce.

— Oh non, ce serait trop facile de vous laisser partir comme cela. Je pense que vous méritez une punition.

Brusquement, je défis un par un les boutons de sa chemise, sous son air choqué.

— Lâchez-moi !

— Hors de question ma petite catin, je tiens à être ta première douleur.

J'écartais les pans de sa chemise sans les retirer à cause de ses mains attachées, dévoilant son torse plat où se dressaient deux petites pointes rose pâle. Bloquant ses jambes à l'aide de mon corps, je m'amusais avec ces deux petits boutons de chairs, roulant l'un entre mes doigts, taquinant l'autre du bout de ma langue, les faisant devenir d'un magnifique rouge framboise.

— Arrêtez…

Je mordis son téton pour le faire taire. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, qu'il réitéra lorsque je m'amusais à alterner pincement et léchouille, jusqu'à ce que les deux tétons du jeune homme pointent fièrement. Satisfait de mon travail, je les abandonnais pour me glisse entre les jambes du Blandinet, débouclant sa ceinture tout en me débarrassant de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements. A peine lui ai-je retiré qu'il serra les jambes tout en les ramenant contre son torse, me regardant avec crainte.

— Vous vous êtes suffisamment amusé, laissez-moi !

Je secouais la tête, enhardis par la lueur de désir dissimulé sous la peur dans son regard.

— Je serais un mauvais hôte si je laissais un invité dans un pareil état…

Je réussis à glisser ma main entre ses cuisses, effleurant sa virilité fièrement dressé, lui arrachant un gémissement plus poussé. Je secouais la tête, et pris un air faussement réprobateur.

— Alors comme ça on est excité par un homme qui s'apprête à te violer ? Quelle jeune obscène tu es.

Je caressais son membre du bout des doigts au rythme de mes paroles, le faisant trembler. Laissant cette partie de son corps, j'enfonçais ma main plus loin entre ses jambes, atteignant ses fesses, petites et fermes, que je pétrissais avec attention, avide des gémissements obscènes qui sortaient de la bouche de mon jouet. Sans prévenir, j'enfonçais un doigt entre ses fesses, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sans le ménager j'en rajoutais un deuxième avant de les écarter, caressant son intérieur chaud et étroit. Du bout de la langue je recueillis une larme qui lui avait échappé, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

— Tu vois ? Je n'aime pas que l'on me dicte ma conduite. Si tu te comportes comme un gentil garçon et que tu t'excuse gentiment, j'accepterais d'être gentil…

Je vrillais son regard au mien, et fus légèrement troublé. La douleur y était visible, mais il y avait autre chose, comme si son état actuel le comblait. D'une voix tremblante, il murmura.

— Je m'excuse…Je suis dé-désolé…

Appréciant la soumission que j'entendis dans le trémolo de sa voix, je caressais sa verge encore tendu tout en amorçant de tranquille va-et-vient en lui, le faisant gémir. Je continuais ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement ne lui arrache un cri suraigu. Je haussais les sourcils en voyant son corps se cambrer, et lui essayant de s'empaler sur mes doigts. D'une voix aigüe il me supplia.

— Encore, encore !

Pour une fois, j'obéis, accélérant mes mouvements sur son membre et en lui, le faisant hurler à chaque fois que je tapais contre sa prostate. A peine un instant plus tard il se cambra brusquement, hurlant à en devenir aphone tout en se répandant dans ma main. Ignorant ma main souillée, j'approchais mon visage du sien, plongeant mon regard dans celui encore voilé du plus jeune.

— Estime-toi heureux de ce traitement. J'aurais pu te faire descendre en enfer, au lieu de quoi je t'ai fait voir le septième ciel. La prochaine fois je ne serais surement pas aussi clément.

Sans attendre de réponse, je détachais les mains d'Allen avant de m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Tout en me lavant les mains, je repensais à ce que je venais de faire. Cela pouvait passer pour un acte antireligieux, moi je considérais cela comme une punition plus inoffensive que ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire. Effaçant les dernières traces de cet attouchement, avant de sortir. Allen était parti. Après ce que je lui avais fait cela ne m'étonnais guère. De toute manière j'avais obtenu ce que je désirais savoir, pourtant, j'avais tout de même un pincement au cœur.

**Qui aurait cru ça de ce cher Kanda? ou peut être que c'est le côté manipulateur d'Allen qui choc? quel est son fameux objectif? question en suspension pour le moment =) **

**à la prochaine !**


	5. rupture

**hello tout le monde =)**

**alors sorry je devais mettre la suite hier mais j'ai (légèrement) oublié... Alors je la met aujourd'hui ^^"**

**ensuite merci à yullna et Engel pour leurs Review d'ailleurs Engel merci de ta franchise je sais que le résumée n'inspire pas des masses ^^ (et l'auteur non plus =P) je suis contente que ça plaise et honnêtement un Yuu Kanda doux comme un agneau n'est pas un vrai Yuu Kanda selon moi ! (même si certaines fics où il est soumit sont pas mal ^^)**

**et pour finir j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, sur ce bonne lecture =) **

Le lendemain matin, j'étais d'excellente humeur. Savoir que je pouvais attaquer Tyki Mikk pour sodomie quand je le désirais était pour moi un élément très motivant. Je m'habillais rapidement avant de rejoindre mes confrères pour une nouvelle réunion interminable. Réunion qui fut annulé à cause de notre très cher pape qui nous avait encore fait faux bond. D'après certaines sources ce gredin était drogué au Vitriole, tout comme sa trainée. J'en doutais au début, mais le fait que le cardinal Farnèse se soit absenté, raisons familiales avait-il prétendu, je commençais à y croire. Je profitais alors de la journée pour me balader discrètement dans les rues de Rome, profitant avec joie du climat qui s'était rafraichit, aidant à oublier la canicule de la veille. A cause de l'annulation de la réunion je n'ai pas pu croiser Lavi, ni Mikk. Devrais-je prévenir le premier ? Ou fallait-il que j'attaque directement le second? Je pris la journée pour me décider. Lavi m'avait aidé à trouver une piste, je le mettrais au courant dès que possible. Je ne réussis à le croiser que le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, dans les jardins, le visage légèrement tuméfié. Je fronçais les sourcils.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?! Encore prit la tête avec un ivrogne pour une jolie créature ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Mikk s'en est pris à moi.

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Il soupira, je m'installais à côté de lui.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris. Je suis sorti hier en début de soirée, il m'a sauté dessus. Bien sûre je me suis défendu, mais il avait le dessus, il répétait quelque chose que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre, cela ressemblait à quelque chose dans le genre « c'est de ta faute ! Il est parti ! » Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter cette phrase. Je suppose qu'il parle de Walker… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ce que venait de me dire Lavi me laissait perplexe. Le gamin avait laissé tomber Mikk ? Vu le contenu de notre conversation cela ne m'étonnais qu'à moitié mais ma réaction face à sa demande de coopération… J'aurais pensé qu'il serait resté avec lui en attendant de trouver une autre opportunité. Je racontais ma rencontre avec le jeune homme à Lavi, en omettant la fin de notre entretien et la véritable nature du Blandinet. Il resta un instant silencieux, avant de déclarer.

— Tyki doit penser qu'Allen l'a laissé tomber pour moi, alors qu'il en avait assez de le fréquenter. Un amant jaloux est une personne à ne pas sous-estimer, surtout quand il s'agit de Mikk. Il faudrait le garder à l'œil.

— Et pour ce qui est de le condamner ?

— Ce serait une bonne chose, mais sans le témoignage d'Allen nous ne pouvons rien faire. Est-ce que vous vous êtes arrangés pour programmer un nouveau rendez-vous?

Je secouais la tête.

— Je ne pense pas le revoir…

— Alors c'est cuit. Nous ne pouvons lancer des accusations pareilles sans témoin et sans preuves.

Je soupirais. Mes actions se retournaient contre moi. Si j'avais contrôlé ma colère j'aurais peut-être pu revoir le jeune homme et lui demander de témoigner. La nuit commençait à tomber, je laissais Lavi à sa contemplation du jardin et rejoignis ma chambre, ma bonne humeur envolée. Je me préparais pour la nuit et me couchais sans plus de cérémonie, mais n'arrivais pas à m'endormir à cause de cette histoire. Mon manque de sommeil me permis d'entendre un intrus pénétrer dans ma chambre presque sans bruit, seule le grincement de la porte m'informa que quelqu'un entrait. Les lumières étant éteintes, je ne pus voir qu'une silhouette se diriger vers mon lit, et s'installer à l'intérieur, avant de ne plus bouger. Doucement, je dirigeais ma main vers la grande bougie placé sur ma table de nuit, avant de l'allumer rapidement avec une allumette, me dévoilant l'éclat amusé de deux prunelles couleur orage qui me dévisageaient avec amusement.

— Avez-vous peur du noir, monsieur Kanda ?

— Non. Etes-vous suicidaire monsieur Walker ?

Il pouffa, avant de s'étirer et de se pelotonner sous les couvertures. Ne le voyant pas reprendre la parole, je demandais.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je viens continuer notre conversation brutalement interrompue par votre soif de domination.

Je haussais les sourcils.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose à dire.

— Bien sûre que si !

Je fronçais les sourcils, il continua.

— J'aurais pu rester un instant de plus, mais j'étais pressé…

— Pressé de quitter Mikk je suppose.

— Oh, vous êtes au courant ?

— Il a corrigé Lavi.

Allen haussa légèrement les sourcils, avant d'éclater de rire, comme si je venais de lui raconter une bonne blague.

— Cela vous fait rire ?

— Je ne ris pas de la correction de votre ami. Je ris de la stupidité de Tyki, nuance.

— Quelle différence ?! Au final vous vous fichez bien de ce qui arrive aux autres…

Il reprit son calme et sans prévenir s'installa sur mon corps, me bloquant en position allongé. Il n'avait pas l'air mais il avait de la force le bougre.

— Venant d'un tortionnaire je trouve cette remarque vexante. Yuu Kanda, grand cardinal, celui qui s'occupe d'interroger les hérétiques avec des méthodes de tortures faisant pâlir de crainte le plus courageux des combattants, me fait la leçon car un homme s'est fait battre à cause d'une rupture… Vous êtes un grand comique vous savez ?

— Et vous un véritable malade…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la mine curieuse.

— Un malade ?

— Vous revenez vers moi, votre tortionnaire, tout sourire malgré le traitement que je vous ai fait subir. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour votre santé mentale.

Je cru le voir rougir mais il détourna rapidement la tête, regardant l'horloge murale un bref instant, avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur moi.

— Laissons ma santé mentale pour le moment…

— On est pressé ?

— Moi, oui. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la cause de notre conflit.

— Vous vouliez vous servir de moi et je vous ai clairement répondu non.

— C'est cela, mais vous m'avez mal comprit. Je cherche juste à conclure une alliance avec vous, ce que vous avez à faire est minime contrairement à ce que je peux vous fournir.

Je haussais les sourcils.

— Et que devrais-je faire ?

Il tritura nerveusement la manche de sa chemise, perdant soudainement de son assurance. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de murmurer.

— Faites de moi votre amant…

— Hors de question.

Trouvant la position inconfortable, je repoussais le jeune homme, le faisant tomber sur le matelas. Je m'assis alors qu'il reste allongé, son regard caché par quelques mèches blanches.

— Pour un cardinal avoir une relation est pêché, mais une relation avec un homme m'enverrait directement à la potence, ou même pire… Pourquoi devrais-je prendre un risque pareil ? De plus je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

— Et si je vous prouve ma fidélité ?

Je me retenais de rire.

— Vous êtes incapable d'accomplir un acte pareil.

— Détrompez-vous.

Il se releva et me regarda avec détermination.

— Je sais comment faire pour vous satisfaire, dans n'importe quel cas !

— Je serais curieux de voir cela.

— Vous en aurez très bientôt la preuve.

Il sorti de mon lit.

— Je vais devoir partir, mais avant…

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser, avant de reculer et de s'enfuir, refermant la porte de ma chambre. Encore sous le choc, je touchais mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Culotté…J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il ferait.

**voila voila ^^ qu'est-ce que va faire notre cher tête blanche? Est-ce qu'il réussira à convaincre Yuu Kanda? vous le saurez la prochaine fois =)**

**bye bye!**


	6. marché conclu

**hello voici la suite de divine tentation!**

**qu'est-ce que va faire Allen pour obtenir la confiance de Kanda? vous le saurez maintenant!**

**bonne lecture!**

Le lendemain matin, alors que je flânais confortablement dans mon lit, je fus réveillé par un martèlement incessant venant de ma porte. Soupirant, je quittais mon lit à contrecœur pour aller ouvrir à Lavi, car qui d'autre pouvait venir me casser les pieds alors que mon lit accaparait mon attention ? J'ouvris la porte et le laissait entrer et il me sauta dessus, alerte.

— Yuu ! Yuu ! Dépêche-toi vite prépare-toi !

— Allons bon que se passe-t-il encore ?

— C'est Tyki !

— Il a encore essayé de te frapper ?

— Il, il, il…

— Stop ! Calme-toi et parle.

Il inspira un bon coup, reprenant son souffle, avant d'annoncer

— Tyki va être exécuté !

— Quoi ?!

— Je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé mais tôt dans la matinée Della Rovere est venu dans ma chambre pour annoncer que Mikk allait être exécuté ce matin sur la place publique. D'après lui quelqu'un l'a accusé de sodomie auprès du pape !

— Mais comment… ?

— Ne parle pas ! Prépare-toi il va être amené sur la place !

Je m'habillais rapidement et suivis du mieux que je pu le rouquin pour enfin arriver sur la grande place, essoufflé. Toute la population romaine semblait être réunit sur la place et hurlaient « à mort ! À mort ! » Sur les côtés, en hauteur, se trouvaient mes confrères, ainsi que le pape, regardant l'accusé avec mépris et dégoût. Ce dernier se tenait au centre, entouré par des membres de la garde pontificale, la tête basse. Le chef de la garde prit la parole pour annoncer le chef d'accusation ainsi que la sentence. Je ne raconterais pas les détails de la punition cela pourrait choquer, mais les hurlements de Mikk résonnaient plus fort que les cris de la foule et son sang coulait abondamment, jusqu'à la fin où il ne bougea plus. Les gardes détachèrent son corps et l'emportèrent, surement pour l'enterrer dans un trou, loin des regards. Je savais que voir Tyki mort me ferais un bien fou, mais ignorer ce qui a causé sa condamnation m'agaçais énormément. Lavi lui, s'interrogeait toujours.

— Qui d'autre excepté toi et moi pouvait être au courant ? Et surtout réussir à le condamner aussi rapidement !

Je haussais les épaules, aussi ignorant que lui, quand je vis une chevelure blanche vêtu de noir passer rapidement dans mon champ de vision. Sans réfléchir, je poursuivis la personne en question, qui ne pouvait être qu'Allen Walker, jusqu'à arriver dans une ruelle isolée. Le jeune homme se retourna vers moi, une légère grimace aux lèvres.

— Alors, le spectacle vous a plu Monsieur Kanda ?

— Comment… ?

— Comment ai-je fais pour le condamner aussi rapidement ? Ou bien le condamner tout court ?

Je hochais la tête. Il se mordilla la lèvre, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

— Disons que j'ai des relations qui aident beaucoup mes affaires

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

— Et vous avez quand même besoin de ma coopération…

Il devint légèrement nerveux.

— Mes objectifs sont bien plus complexes à réaliser que vous ne le pensez. Mais avec des alliés tel que vous je ne peux que réussir.

— Justement, en parlant de vos objectifs, vous ne m'avez toujours pas informé à ce sujet…

Il secoua la tête.

— Le marché était que je trouve le moyen de vous faire plaisir, et je suis sûre que c'est le cas, je me trompe ? Vous n'avez pas à connaître mes objectifs, cela serait superflu.

Il n'avait pas tort, voir Tyki subir la poire du pape…Un régal. Quant à ses objectifs, tant qu'il ne me demandait pas plus de coopération je m'en fichais complètement. Je le fis reculer jusqu'au mur, approchant mon visage du sien tandis qu'il me dévisageait avec surprise. Je lui murmurais.

— Alors je suppose que le marché est conclu.

Et sans prévenir, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je pensais qu'il me repousserait, mais il fut au contraire très docile, ouvrant légèrement la bouche lorsque je lui en demandais l'entrée. Je jouais un instant avec sa langue, lui arrachant quelques plaintes étouffées, avant de me reculer. Allen avait les yeux légèrement entrouverts, les joues rouges et les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

— Je me suis dit qu'une leçon concernant les baisers te serait profitable.

Et je le laissais là, appuyé sur le mur en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Je savais qu'accepter cet homme comme amant m'amènerais tout droit en enfer, mais compte tenu des circonstances un mauvais pas ne pouvais pas faire de mal à mon âme. Je rejoignis Lavi et nous nous rendîmes à la chapelle Sixtine pour y passer la journée. A la nuit tombée je ne fus pas surpris de voir Allen allongé sur mon lit, guettant mon arrivée avec un livre à la main

**voila voia =) j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**PS: je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'ai remarqué mais je préfère prévenir quand même. Il y a eu un gros bug et j'ai passé cette partie à la trappe, c'est zarbe hein? et je viens juste de le remarquer... alors je m'excuse si des gens on pas comprit ^^**

**allez tchou!**


	7. Je t'aime

**hello =)**

**voila la suite de l'histoire, un peu plus courte que d'habitude et j'en suis désolé... mais je ferais de mon mieux pour me rattraper!**

**encore merci aux Review et bonne lecture ! **

chapitre 6: je t'aime

Trois mois était passé depuis la mort de Tyki, notre cher pape était plus que déprimé, surement à cause de sa putain qui recherchait un mari. Pendant ce temps mon humeur était à son beau fixe, étrangement grâce à Allen. Depuis que cette charmante tête blanche était à mes côtés je n'arrivais pas à m'ennuyer. Chaque soir il venait dans ma chambre, soit pour m'offrir quelques informations biens juteuses, comme par exemple le cardinal Della Rovere qui était coupable des mêmes crimes que Mikk, ou encore de la manière dont le vice-chancelier Sforza a été élu… Etrangement il ne me demandait rien en échange, excepté quelques attentions et quelques caresses, qu'avec le temps je lui accordais avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Et comme à son habitude il disparaissait chaque matin, laissant derrière lui un doux parfum de jasmin. Comme chaque soir, il était allongé sur mon lit, le nez dans son livre pendant que je réglais certains problèmes que ce cher Farnèse m'avait mis dans les pattes. Il devait s'occuper de l'argent récolté par les impôts religieux, mais certains problèmes l'ont empêché de le faire, et bien entendu, c'était à moi de m'en occuper en son absence…Pff. Malgré ce travail en plus je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de s'égarer sur le corps délicat du jeune homme. Etant sur le ventre, je pouvais aisément admirer les courbes de ses fesses, ainsi que sa taille, aussi fine que celle d'une femme. Finalement je pouvais comprendre l'affection que Mikk lui portait. Même si avec l'ancien cardinal, Allen jouait le prude candide, je trouvais son véritable comportement calme et mature pour un jeune homme de 16 ans (j'ai réussis, après maintes reprises à lui soutirer son âge). Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le sourire amusé de celui qui envahissait mes pensées.

— Si ma présence te dérange dans ton travail je peux m'en aller, tu sais ?

Prit sur le fait, je retournais rapidement à mes comptes, ignorant le feu qui consumais mes joues et le petit rire d'Allen. Je bouclais rapidement mon travail, voulant à tout prix tenir compagnie à la divine créature étendue sur mon lit, quand on frappa à ma porte. Je retenais un feulement frustré tandis qu'Allen alla se cacher sous le lit. En soupirant, j'allais ouvrir, laissant Bookman (NDA : qui d'autre ?) entrer. Ce dernier étant habitué à venir, s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

— Il faut que nous parlions.

— A quel sujet ?

— …Il faut retrouver Allen.

— Allen ?! Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

— Je suis certain que c'est lui le fautif ! Concernant Tyki.

— Lavi…Cette histoire date de plusieurs mois, laisse tomber veux-tu ?

— Hors de question !

Il inspira profondément, avant de dire.

— Quelque chose cloche avec lui. Il est trop…Immaculé pour être innocent.

— Quelle importance ? Il doit être loin.

— Je suis sûre que non !

Je fronçais les sourcils, l'invitant à continuer.

— J'ai remarqué le regard avec lequel il te regardait. Je pense qu'il en a après toi Yuu.

Je retenais un pouffement amusé.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'un beau jour il va venir pour me tuer ?

La mine de Lavi resta grave.

— Il va essayer de te séduire et de te tuer comme il a provoqué la mort de Tyki. Il est malsain Yuu, je le sens !

J'aimerais lui dire qu'il venait me prévenir trop tard. Cela faisait quelques jours que je ne me voilais plus la face. J'étais tombé sous le charme androgyne et pourtant mature d'Allen. A la place je soupirais.

— Va te reposer Lavi, tu as besoin de sommeil.

— Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Yuu, je suis sérieux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends tes avertissements en compte.

Il parut soulagé.

— Merci. Bonne nuit Yuu.

Il sortit tranquillement de ma chambre, comme soulagé. Lorsque je n'entendis plus ses pas dans le couloir, je fis signe à Allen de sortir. Il se remit debout de l'autre côté du lit, époussetant ses vêtements. Je pensais qu'il allait retourner sur le lit mais il déclara d'une voix blanche.

— Il se fait tard, je dois partir.

Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de me tourner vers l'horloge murale de ma chambre. Il n'était même pas 22 heures !

— Pourquoi partir aussi tôt ?

— J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Agacé d'être ainsi ignoré, je l'attrapais par les hanches avant de l'installer sur mes genoux, enlaçant sa taille pour l'empêcher de filer. Il soupira.

— Yuu…Il faut que j'y aille.

— Hum~… Et moi je n'ai pas envie.

Sans attendre de réponse je mordillais son cou, la parsemant de suçons. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Je taquinais son oreille avant de murmurer.

— Tu ne devais pas aller quelque part… ?

Il grogna, avant de subtiliser mes lèvres. Je riais intérieurement. Allen n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer ses changements d'avis. Sans séparer nos lèvres je me levais du fauteuil pour nous allonger dans le lit, le Blandinet accroché à mon cou. Je le laissais enfin respirer et il se blotti contre moi, la tête dans mon cou. Je caressais tranquillement la base de son dos, avant de murmurer.

— Ignore ses remarques, elles n'en valent pas la peine.

— Il ne sait rien et il ose l'ouvrir… En plus il semblait tenté la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

— Oui Lavi n'est pas très logique parfois, oublie cette histoire.

— Hm…

Il semblait nerveux, je soupirais.

— Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que tu ne me tueras pas.

— Hm…

Je le serrais tendrement contre moi. Avant de m'endormir, je murmurais sans m'en rendre compte.

— Je t'aime.

Le lendemain, Allen n'était plus dans mes bras, comme tous les matins. Je passais toute cette journée à soupirer à cause de ma bêtise. Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ?! Moi, le froid, le cruel, je venais d'avouer mon affection à cet homme. Je me justifierais ce soir. Mais il ne vint pas. Ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni le jour d'après. Sans que je m'en rende compte, la nouvelle année fut annoncée sans qu'Allen ne réapparaisse. J'étais seul, à l'aube de l'année 1499.

**pitié me frapper pas! T^T **


	8. pourquoi?

**bonjour tout le monde !**

**voila la suite ET le dernier chapitre de divine tentation...Bouh! T^T**

**Bref! les perso de -man sont pas à moi (et j'oublie tout le temps de le préciser)**

**merci beaucoup aux review même si elles ne sont pas nombreuses, elles me vont quand même droit au cœur ^^**

**sur ce, bonne lecture =D**

CHAPITRE 7: POURQUOI?

18 AOUT 1503

Quatre ans… Quatre ans se sont écoulés depuis le jour où il était partit. Depuis ce jour, j'ai tout fait pour ne plus penser à lui, oublier cette personne qui ne restera qu'un cruel souvenir. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à me le sortir de la tête. La journée j'arrivais à ne plus penser à lui grâce au travail, mais mes nuits étaient peuplés du souvenir de ce corps blanc blotti contre le mien, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux pendant que sa douce voix murmurait mon nom avec douceur et affection. Le lendemain était pour moi une torture, car je savais que le seule endroit où je pouvais encore le toucher était dans mes rêves. Lavi semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Plus le temps passait et plus mon caractère froid empirait. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule personne qui pouvait me changer n'était plus là. Le moral de la population romaine n'était pas non plus à son beau fixe. Le pape Alexandre VI venait de trépasser, certainement empoisonné par son cher fils avec lequel il a eu son dernier diner avant de tomber horriblement malade. Je mentirais en disant que cette mort n'a pas fait d'heureux. En effet la plupart des cardinaux étaient fous de joie, surtout le cardinal Della Rovere. Bien sûre, il ne sera pas élu pape, pas tant que je serais ici

L'élection pour le nouveau pape se passa une semaine plus tard. Tout le monde fut enfermé à l'intérieur de la chapelle Sixtine avec interdiction de communiquer avec autrui. Toute une journée, enfermée dans une chambre étroite avec un lit simple, une lanterne comme source de lumière et une petite ouverture par laquelle on pouvait apercevoir Rome. La manière dont le pape était élu n'était pas compliquée en elle-même. Tous les cardinaux devaient rester cloitrés à l'intérieur de la chapelle Sixtine, et chaque matin un vote avait lieu. Pour être élu, il fallait que le futur pape ait les deux-tiers des votes. C'était cet élément qui nous laissait en général enfermé pendant plusieurs semaines. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec l'élection de Rodrigo Borgia (Alexandre VI). Cette élection en revanche ne dura que deux jours. Ce fut sans surprise que je fus élu presque à l'unanimité seulement deux jours après la mise en cloitre. Comment ? Grâce aux informations qu'_il _m'avait fournies, posséder la majorité des votes n'était pas bien compliqué. Sous les regards haineux de certains de mes confrère, je devins le successeur du pape Alexandre VI (NDA : le vrai successeur de Borgia c'est le cardinal Piccolomini : devenu le pape Pie III), et conservais mon véritable nom à l'inverse de mon prédécesseur.

Peu de temps après mon élection, le vice-chancelier Sforza (temporairement encore vice-chancelier) me dit.

— Votre sainteté, j'aimerais vous conseillez quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir sa place en tant que cardinal.

— Hum, qui ?

— Un jeune homme tout droit sorti du collège des cardinaux. Malgré son jeune âge, il s'agit d'un jeune garçon très mature, qui pourrait apporter beaucoup à la cause de notre église.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Sforza me conseillerait quelqu'un, lui qui avait l'habitude de servir ses intérêts personnels.

— Bien… Il aura une place parmi les cardinaux. Qu'il vienne demain pendant la réunion.

— Bien, votre sainteté.

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, je m'installais à la place du pape, prêt pour la réunion. Tout le monde étant présent, le vice-chancelier demanda.

— Puis-je le faire entrer ?

Je hochais la tête et la porte s'ouvrit, me dévoilant un fantôme. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et encadrait son visage androgyne, il n'avait pas encore revêtu la robe rouge des cardinaux et portait un pantalon et une chemise noir à manche amples, laissant voir ses avant-bras blancs et ses mains aussi fines que celles d'une femme. Son regard mercure était plongé dans le mien, me montrant une détermination farouche, mais aussi une douceur et une tristesse que je n'avais jamais vu dans ce regard si cher à mon cœur. Obnubilé par ces prunelles, j'entendis à peine Sforza annoncer.

— Je vous présente le nouveau cardinal Allen Walker. Ne vous fier pas à son apparence, il s'agit du meilleur élément du collège des cardinaux de Rome.

Le susnommé s'avança, avant de s'incliner avec respect en face de moi.

— C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous servir, votre sainteté.

Sa voix était légèrement plus grave, mais toujours aussi douce. Conscient des regards posés sur moi, j'hochais la tête.

— J'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance, cardinal Walker.

Il releva légèrement la tête, recréant un contact visuel. Il semblait amusé.

— Je puis vous assurez, votre sainteté, que je suis et je serais fidèle, corps et âme.

Je fronçais imperceptiblement les sourcils, me demandant si ses paroles avaient un double sens. Impatient d'en finir, j'ajournais la réunion, avant de rejoindre mes appartements pontificaux, troublé par ces retrouvailles. Pourquoi réapparaissait-il maintenant ?! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, je soupirais. Surement Lavi qui venait pour faire une mise en garde contre le nouveau cardinal, l'ayant fusillé du regard durant la courte réunion. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de rencontrer deux prunelles orages après avoir ouvert la porte.

— Bonsoir, votre sainteté.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'agrippais par le poignet avant de le tirer à l'intérieur et de le plaquer contre la porte après l'avoir refermé.

— Quatre ans… Aucunes nouvelles pendant quatre ans et tu oses revenir comme une fleur…

Il se mordilla la lèvre, nerveux.

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix…

Un rire faux m'échappa.

— Mais bien sûre ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'as occupé tout ce temps ?

Il baissa le regard.

— Tu ne me croirais pas…

— Dis toujours, je suis d'humeur curieuse.

Il avala sa salive.

— Il s'agit de Lavi…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

— Continue…

— ... Après votre conversation, j'ai su qu'il me cherchait, et il m'a trouvé. Mais ce n'était pas compliqué, j'étais étudiant au sacré collège et depuis qu'il l'a découvert il me gardait à l'œil. Le lendemain lorsque j'ai voulu revenir j'ai remarqué qu'il me faisait suivre. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque alors j'ai terminé au plus vite mes études et avec quelques informations j'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans problème… Mais tout ça a pris du temps.

Je reculais.

— Tu as raison, je ne te crois pas. Va-t'en.

Je lui tournais le dos, essayant d'ignorer la douleur présente en mon cœur.

— Hors de question.

Il m'enlaça, se blottissant contre mon dos.

— Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour abandonner si proche du but.

— Tu parles encore de tes fichus objectifs, connus de toi seul.

— En effet.

Il me lâcha pour aller se poster en face de moi.

— J'ai tout fait pour que tu me dises ces mots, je n'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin.

Et il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour coller sa bouche à la mienne. Ma raison fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque je sentis ses lèvres bouger timidement contre les miennes. J'agrippais ses hanches pour coller son corps contre le mien tandis que ma langue redécouvrait avec bonheur la cavité buccale de mon amour. Ce dernier gémit alors que je m'amusais à taquiner son petit muscle rose. Sans me séparer de lui je l'entrainais sur le lit tout en lui retirant sa chemise. Je me fichais des conséquences, je me fichais de la souffrance future. Tout ce dont à quoi je pouvais penser c'était au corps chaud pressé contre le mien, aux gémissements qu'il poussait alors que j'embrassais sa peau, à ses cris de jouissances alors que je le possédais encore et encore, pour finir par jouir en hurlant mon nom. Je ne pouvais y résister, je l'aimais à un point inimaginable. Finalement, je m'endormis en priant le ciel pour le retrouver dans mes bras à mon réveil.

P.O.V Allen

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque je me réveillais ce matin-là. Allongé sur son torse, je somnolais, bercé par les battements de son cœur. Je soupirais d'aise, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Enfin ! Mon plan avait pris presque 5 ans mais j'avais enfin réussis.

Flash-Back : 4 ans et des poussières plus tôt.

Assis à mon pupitre du sacré collège, je regardais par la fenêtre, ignorant l'homme d'église qui nous faisait la classe. De toute manière je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre… Bien entendu, mon voisin de pupitre, Howard Link, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

— Walker, cesse de regarder ailleurs et écoute la leçon.

— Oui, Oui…

Il soupira.

— Tu n'arriveras jamais à devenir quelqu'un si tu continus à faire la sourde oreille

Je l'ignorais. De toute manière je me fichais d'échouer. Mon père m'avait forcé à entrer parmi les membres de l'église à cause de mon physique. A cause de mes traits androgynes, un bon nombre d'hommes essayaient de me posséder malgré la haine que l'église vouait aux sodomites. Il l'avait remarqué, et pour préserver mon innocence il m'a enrôlée de force pour me faire devenir homme d'église. Sans parler de mon cher voisin, à qui il avait demandé de me surveiller. J'étais donc pris au piège, Howard ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, et nous partagions la même chambre à l'internat. J'étais plongé dans mes idées noires lorsque je le vit. De longs cheveux sombres attachés en une queue de cheval haute, des traits asiatiques qui n'empêchaient pas de distinguer de magnifiques yeux bleus nuit, une carrure svelte mais sans pouvoir le confondre avec une femme. Qui était-il ? Howard dû sentir un changement dans ma position, car il se tourna à son tour vers la fenêtre, avant de hausser les sourcils.

— J'ignorais qu'il aimait se balader dans Rome. On a toujours dit de lui qu'il était froid et asocial.

— Qui-est-ce ?

Le blond secoua la tête, la mine désespéré.

— Si tu écoutais tes leçons tu le saurais. Il s'agit de Yuu Kanda un des cardinaux les plus importants de Rome.

— Yuu…Kanda…

Il hocha la tête, avant de replacer son attention sur le professeur. Je gardais mon regard fixé sur la silhouette de cet homme, jusqu'à-ce qu'il disparaisse de ma vue, fasciné. Je ne m'étais jamais menti concernant mes goûts en matière de compagnon, les femmes ne m'intéressaient que peu, quant aux hommes je ne l'ai jamais su. Mais face à cet homme, mes préférences étaient fixées. Malheureusement j'ignorais comment l'approcher. Quelques semaines passèrent, mais aucunes traces du cardinal, à mon grand regret. A cause de lui j'avais beaucoup de mal à rejoindre Morphée la nuit, alors je faussais compagnie au blond pour me balader dans les chaudes nuits de Rome. Plongé dans mes pensées je ne remarquais pas la personne en face de moi, la percutant de plein fouet. Il me rattrapa avant ma chute et je rencontrais deux prunelles dorées qui me dévorait de la tête au pied. J'avais déjà vu ce visage au sacré collège… Tyki Mikk ! Il était venu en visité quelques semaines plus tôt ! Un instant… Il était cardinal non ? Je me retenais de sourire alors que le brun me suppliait de lui accorder un rendez-vous. Je ne voulais pas revoir cet homme, il me regardait comme une friandise, mais si grâce à lui je pouvais revoir mon cher japonais… Quelques semaines plus tard, nos rendez-vous se succédèrent sans voir approcher d'occasion d'approcher l'autre cardinal, mais je réussis tout de même à savoir où ce dernier résidait. Le ciel semblait être de mon côté car un soir je pu voir mon amour accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux roux, se présenter à l'auberge où je me trouvais, et demander des informations. Heureusement que je connaissais la vieille femme qui me fit passer pour une de ses catins pour ne pas qu'ils aillent chercher plus loin. Mais elle donna mon nom avant qu'ils ne partent. Récupérant les coordonnées que je connaissais déjà, j'attendis le lendemain avec une certaine impatience. A mon grand désarroi ce fut le roux qui m'attendait au point de rendez-vous. Comme tous les autres, il me dévisageait avec étonnement et une légère convoitise. Il m'abandonna après m'avoir conduit dans ses appartements, pour revenir avec lui. Il était magnifique vu de près, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux lagons sans fonds dans lesquelles j'aimerais me noyer avec plaisir. Je dû attendre encore un peu avant d'obtenir une rencontre seul à seul avec le cardinal de mon cœur, loin des deux idiots. Il se passa bien mieux que je ne le pensais. Il m'avait plaqué au lit pour me faire des choses qui aurait fait rougir le plus cochon des évêques! Le lendemain soir, il me demanda une preuve de fidélité. Je ne voyais que la mort de Tyki pour l'atteindre… Je n'aimais pas cet homme, mais je ne voulais pas non plus sa mort. Mais pour Yuu je ferais n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas compliqué de le condamner, il me suffisait de me plaindre à mon père. Notre famille était liée à la famille Sforza dont l'un des fils était le vice-chancelier, ce qui a eu pour conséquence la mort de Tyki dès le lendemain. Grâce à cela Yuu devint mon amant, mais je n'avais pas terminé. Il ne fallait que du temps maintenant, et cela a marché. Quelque mois plus tard il me dit enfin ces mots que j'attendais avec tellement d'impatience. « Je t'aime ». Lorsque je rejoignis ma chambre, j'étais sur un petit nuage, heureux d'avoir ce que je désirais depuis des mois. Néanmoins, j'avais oublié un petit détail important : Lavi. Je n'avais pas menti à Yuu en lui disant que le rouquin m'avait fait suivre. Limitant au maximum mes faits et gestes. Je n'avais plus qu'un seul moyen pour l'approcher : devenir cardinal. Je réussis quatre ans plus tard et, avec l'aide de Sforza, je fus placé à Rome, près de lui qui entretemps était devenu pape.

Fin flash-back

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par deux mains qui s'amusaient à taquiner mes flancs. Je soupirais d'aise, avant de me laisser aller contre cette divine tentation

Mon objectif était atteint, le cœur de Yuu Kanda m'appartenait.

**voila voila c'est bel et bien terminé T^T ma toute première fiction est achevé (bon j'en ai fini d'autre avant mais celle-là est ma toute première et je suis fière de l'avoir finis sans la bâcler)**

**j'espère que la fin vous a plu même si elle est un peu guimauve, mais c'est comme ça =)**

**aller tchou et à une prochaine fic!**


End file.
